Something New
by Tie-dyed Trickster
Summary: In which it's Yamcha's turn to initiate something, and it's received with unexpected amounts of enthusiasm. NOTE: This is fic contains sex between an established m/m couple. If that is not your thing, please move on to the next fic, and I hope it's more to your liking. :) Cross-posted on AO3, contains Radcha


_Penetration included again, now with bonus mouth presents._

 _One of my headcanons for saiyans is that they tend to be very possessive in their speech patterns towards their mates – 'my man/woman' or simply 'mine' are common things to call your partner, usually when addressing them more than when talking about them to others, and it's expected to be a mutually done thing. It's sort of a combination pet-name/declaration of loyalty – 'you are mine, I am yours.' Very romantic stuff. Yamcha finds it a little weird, but he goes along with it and uses that terminology sometimes because he knows how happy it makes Raditz._

 _Zenkai – technical name for the 'get strength doubled because almost died' trick saiyans have._

 _Set probably somewhere near-to or post-Cell Games, if I had to pinpoint its exact timing. Also, have you ever looked up the human Z Warriors' power levels post-Saiyan Arc? I have. I was mildly stunned, to use classical English understatement. None of them were below an_ _ **extremely**_ _healthy six-digit reading._

Something New

Raditz made himself comfortable on the pillows, spreading his legs a little in anticipation as Yamcha finished sliding out of his clothes. He took the opportunity to let his gaze trail over his lover – and that was a good term for him, in all its possible meanings. And so lovely to look at as well… clean lines, smooth muscles, handsome face. And that strength… Pale in comparison to super saiyan, yes, less than his fellow Z Warriors, true, but still much stronger than anyone in Frieza's employ had been, and so far beyond his own species that Raditz sometimes forgot Yamcha even _was_ of the same stock as the other natives of this planet. _Gods_ , he was sexy. And he was _his_.

"What are you purring about?" the man in question raised an eyebrow as he came to kneel between Raditz's legs, hair spilling over his shoulders. Raditz didn't bother trying to resist temptation – didn't _need_ to resist – just reached up to run his fingers through it. He was allowed to touch, and he purred louder at the thought, smirking a little.

"Hush, Yams – I'm not finished gloating over who I'm about to have sex with."

Yamcha shook his head, bemused. "I still can't believe you actually do that – especially over me."

"And I can't believe how little you think of yourself," Raditz murmured, pulling him down so their foreheads touched, "You're stronger than Frieza's base form now, did you know that? Do you know how rare that kind of strength is, even with all the known races of the universe? Myself, my brother, Vegeta… we're anomalies in comparison to the rest of our race. Our elite warriors rarely went over a level of 20,000, and most only ever achieved a reading of four digits.

"And you – you did it without zenkai," he kissed Yamcha's cheek, "Without having been bred for it," he kissed his other cheek, "Just out of the determination to protect your home and your friends." He breathed in deeply, taking in Yamcha's warm, musky scent, "So much power, in such a lovely vessel… you are the most erotic thing I've ever seen. And you're with me." He lay back down, expression warm and a little smug, hooking his legs around Yamcha's back to draw him closer. "Mine. My man."

Yamcha rubbed the back of his neck, embarrassed but pleased. "Well, when you put it that way, go ahead and gloat, I guess." He let his own hand card through Raditz's wild mane, grinning as the purring increased, then tugging gently at one of his lover's ankles. "Let me go, mine – it's my turn to initiate something."

Raditz shivered at the endearment and let go. Sweet kami, he'd honestly thought he'd never hear anyone call him that…

He frowned slightly as Yamcha moved down, lower along his body, too low to get their hips together, and sat up on his elbows so he could look at him better. "What are you doing down there? I thought we were having sex."

Yamcha blinked up at him, confused. "Well, yeah, that was the plan. I was just- wait a moment," a look of comprehension dawned, "Are you saying you've never done this before?"

"Done what before?"

His question was met with a delighted, slightly mischievous smile. "Oh~ this is _awesome_ – I get to show _you_ something for once! Just lie down and relax, this is gonna be fun."

Raditz hesitated a moment, then nodded and lay back down, accepting a passive role for the moment. Yamcha ran a hand over his stomach in a caress, then let it go lower, encircling him, hand warm and calloused. Raditz could feel his face heating up from the sensation, but this was nothing they hadn't done before, if not quite from these positions. "Feels good, Yamcha, but I don- _ah_!"

Yamcha, with a positively _wicked_ smirk, had just run his tongue along the underside of Raditz's length and oh _gods_ that had felt good, and then there was hand and- more mouth, on him- tongue- and- _**ngh!**_

Yamcha wiped his mouth, still smirking a little as Raditz panted in the aftermath of climax. "And **that** is what we earthlings call a 'blow job.' I take it you- whoa!"

Quite suddenly he was no longer resting on his arms on Raditz's lower abdomen but on his back on the bed with Raditz looming over him, face flushed, eyes dark and desperate with lust. He just stared at Yamcha a moment, panting lightly, his wild hair surrounding them. Then he pounced, diving in to devour Yamcha's mouth before moving to rub their faces forcefully together while one hand snaked down and it was Yamcha's turn to be encircled, tugged, teased until he was gasping as well and thrusting into his lover's hand as he clutched his back, panting out verbal encouragement. Then the hand was gone and – before he could even think to say anything – Raditz was pressing onto him, tight and hot, grinding against his thrusts, and oh _Kami_ -

Raditz, usually so silent in these moments, actually cried out when Yamcha came, then came himself and went limp on top of his lover as he slid off. They stayed there for a few minutes, breathing, quietly waiting for the afterglow to recede enough for conscious thought to take place.

"It's a good thing I can handle your weight," Yamcha finally said in a minor daze, "Otherwise I think I'd have been squashed."

"It's a good thing you can **move** me, because I don't think I'm ever moving again." Raditz's voice was hazy and laced with undertones of bliss.

"If you say so," Yamcha replied with a slight smile, one hand moving to lazily play with Raditz's hair, then grew a bit more serious. "You okay? You didn't give me a chance to help you get ready for that or anything."

"I'm fine," came the firm reply, "You know, other than the fact that you may have actually killed me," he belied this statement a moment later by wriggling somewhat bonelessly and becoming wrapped around Yamcha, who gave an amused snort.

"I thought you weren't ever moving again?"

" **Now** I'm not."

They were quiet for a few moments before Yamcha spoke again. "I didn't expect you to get that hot, you know. Do all saiyans react like that?"

"The fuck should I know? I didn't even know this was a _thing_ until you started!"

"Fair enough. Think I should tell Bulma?"

"… _why_?"

Yamcha rolled his eyes. "Oh come on, you've seen how she looks at Vegeta."

Raditz actually managed a considerate expression at that, and responded after a moment's thought. "I'm gonna say go for it. If only because it'll piss Vegeta off to lose control like that."

"You're awful," Yamcha groaned, but laughed when his lover nodded unrepentantly.

"I am," he agreed, tone satisfied, and Yamcha laughed again, leaning back into his lover's embrace.

OoOoOoOoO

 _Raditz may be stupidly fun to write. He's just so openly freaking_ _ **smug**_ _about certain things, and he's got very little sense of shame. He is also, in my heart, secretly an octopus. If you are sharing a bed with him, it doesn't matter how far apart you start out or how many pillows and blankets you pile between, sometime in the night he will find you and he will glom onto you, not even on purpose, it just happens. If you're actively in a relationship with him, he just gloms on even before he goes to sleep. It cannot be stopped, he wants physical proximity. Fortunately, I see Yamcha as also being a snuggler, so it works out for them._

 _Yamcha was fun in this one, too. Raditz generally has the advantage over him of having had space sex, meaning he knows a lot of tricks and stuff, so he's usually the one saying 'let's try this, it's fun.' It's pretty rare Yamcha knows something in this regard he doesn't. However I don't think anyone was willing to let anyone elses' bite-y bits near their private bits in the environment Raditz was in, or even in saiyan society. Trust only extends so far._


End file.
